


by your side (always)

by vinndetta



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ayano is an ass, Drabble, F/F, I got inspired, Murder, Murder Suicide, Suicide, Whee, and wrote this in like ten minutes, based on the new build, wee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We'll always be together, right?</p><p>---</p><p>"We've been friends since literally forever. We've always been together and we always will be, right, Kokona?"</p><p>"Of course! I'll always be there for you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	by your side (always)

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Yandere Dev's new build and new thing for murder suicide.
> 
> Also I ship Kokona/Saki. I just wanted to give a slight introspect into what Saki was thinking.
> 
> This is kind of sad. Whoops.

\---

My name is Saki Miyu. I am five years old! My best friend is Kokona Haruka!

Kokona promised me that she'll always be by my side. And I will too!

\---

"We've been friends since literally forever. We've always been together and we always will be, right, Kokona?"

"Of course! I'll always be there for you!"

\---

"You… haven’t been yourself lately, Kokona. Is something bothering you?"

"It’s nothing..."

"Kokona, if something’s bothering you, you can tell me. I’m your friend, and I’d never judge you for anything."

Please... tell me...

"Um... Ever since my mom died, my dad’s been drinking a lot. Sometimes, when he’s drunk, he comes into my room, and..."

... no...

"Ugh, just... just forget I said anything! I really, really don’t wanna talk about it..."

"What?! That’s... that’s really serious! What does your dad do?!"

No... no... no...

"I really don’t want to talk about it. Just… leave me alone, okay?"

"You have nothing to be ashamed of! Please, it’s okay! You can tell me."

... It's just... are you okay? 

"Please, please, just drop it..."

"... Okay... but now I’m really worried."

I'll be here... Kokona. If you wanna talk.

\---

I just checked our Facebook page innocently. I didn't expect this!

She's been doing compensated dating?

How could Ayano Aishi have known this before me, her best friend?

\---

"Kokona, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you did compensated dating?"

"I..."

"I won't judge you. You're my best friend... It's just..."

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help my father repay his debt."

"You... was that what you were trying to-"

"Yes... he just cries about not being a good father to me."

\---

"Kokona!"

"Saki... leave me alone."

"Kokona?"

"I can't ruin your reputation. It's for your own good. Please."

\---

Ayano Aishi is lurking around. Like usual.

I'm going to get revenge somehow. For hurting Kokona.

\---

"I just wanted to say you look nice today!"

\---

"Hey, come! I wanna show you something cool!"

I wanna see something cool...

\---

W... where am I? Why can't I see anything?

Oh... A... Ayano..

No... 

Get...

Away...

Stop...

Stop...!

\---

I'm alive. I'm feeling the fresh air against my skin.

But I'm not.

This isn't me. It's like my conscious is outside of my body. My body is moving on its own.

"Kill Kokona Haruka."

No... I can't... No! Please!

"Yes."

No... no! No!

She handed me the knife.

I am so... so... so sorry... Kokona...

\---

"Oh hey, Saki! Where were you?"

Ayano... she...

"Were you sick?"

She's the sick one...

"Hey where you going?"

...

\---

"Saki, I told you not to talk to me."

Typical Kokona... always knowing when I’m near her.

"Saki, is that a knife?"

Run... run...

"Your face is all dark..."

Run...

"Don't come towards me. What are you doing?!"

I'm so sorry.

"You’re not my Saki..."

I'm so... so... sorry.

Then I jumped her. And stabbed. And stabbed. And stabbed. And stabbed.

I'm so sorry...

My job was done. Everyone had seen me do it.

Now it's my turn. 

I plunged the knife deep into my throat...

Kokona...

\---

I love you.

\---

We'll always be together, right?

\---


End file.
